merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Morganaforever/Episode Review: With All My Heart
WARNING: SOURCE MODE IS ACTING UP, THUS YOU MAY ENCOUNTER A FEW ERRORS IN THIS BLOG! So-so episode(at least for me!) Percival finds Gwen. No Gwen, don't stab him, don't stab him...good girl. Arthur finds out Guinevere is enchanted, and is heartbroken, as it was expected. Once again he tends to act on impulse and takes out his sword, but Merlin stops him. Gaius, Arthur and Merlin decide to save her instead of killing her for something that was not her fault! So, Merlin transforms to Dragoon and goes to the Dochraid. That was the freaky part. The Dochraid is hostile towards Merlin(as the other followers of the old religion) and tries to kill him, but backs off when she sees Excalibur and tells him how to save Gwen. Then she uses a dagger to attack him, but he attacks her with Excalibur instead (green blood???). That scene was a bit hardcore for children.....but anyway. He returns back to Camelot and tells this to Arthur and Gaius. While dining, Merlin puts a sleeping drug in Gwen's glass and so she falls asleep. (Did anyone of you remind the sleeping Gwen scene a bit of "The Fires of Idirsholas" when they were carrying Uther who had fallen asleep? It certainly did to me!) So, Merlin, Arthur and Gwen(carried by Arthur) go towards the lake where she will be healed, but the Dochraid casts a spell(SHE'S STILL ALIVE???AWESOME!!!) that separates Gwen from Arthur and Merlin. A crow sent from the Dochraid reveals to her the truth, and she, along with Aithusa, decide to go after them! Mordred saves the day, meanwhile, saving Arthur and Merlin and getting Gwen for them. The three of them head towards the lake, when A WILD FLYING AITHUSA APPEARS AND FRIES EVERYONE WITH HER FIRE BREATH! Everyone however escapes. Merlin and Mordred stay behind and Merlin uses his dragonlord powers to make Aithusa go away. Then, MORGANA follows and magically sends both of them flying. Merlin escapes (funny, no one seemed to care) but Mordred did not. Merlin tells Arthur to go on without Mordred (COME ON MERLIN! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL ALL THE TIME, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO MORDRED! YOU COULD TAKE ON MORGANA AND SAVE HIM!). Arthur does so, reluctantly. Morgana wakes Mordred up, and this was one of my favorite scenes from the episode-their reunion!!! I felt sorry for her......especially when she was fooled again by Mordred-she was about to kill him, and he said things like "I know I'm no match againist you, I wish you find back the warmth of your heart blah blah blah go hit your head on a rock!!!" *Morgana is sent flying*. Seriously Mordred, all you do is be a coward...FIGHT HER FAIR AND SQUARE FOR ONCE!! Anyway, the next part is my second favorite. DOLMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT A FUNNY CHARACTER! I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LOVED HER! HER FACE, HER VOICE, HER STANCE, HER EVERYTHING! REALLY FUNNY! So yeah, she explains everything to Arthur, Gwen wakes up and she is convinced to go inside the lake(sorry for not commenting further, but this looked really easy to achieve to me ._.) and she becomes good again. Dolma has Arthur promise that he will remember what saved his wife, and he said he will! Then, everyone just forgets about Merlin and leaves...(WHAT THE HELL!) but Dolma reminds them of this. They get Merlin back and go back to Camelot... Things I liked about this episode Aithusa Morgana Dolma Things I didn't like about this episode The cliche way of the enchantment breaking! Mordred! Everyone leaving without Merlin Aithusa obeying Merlin(?) I know she had to, but still... No Kilgharrah, almost no knights GWEN!!! I don't even know if she had a sentence or two after the enchantment broke. I wanted to hear her thoughts about Morgana, if she was still conscious while what she was doing and HOW SHE GOT BRAINWASHED, IMMEDIATELY AFTER SAYING SHE WOULD TAKE NO PART IN MORGANA'S GAME! Oh, by the way, you guys that thought Morgana would order Gwen to kill herself....well, you were wrong! < What did you think of this episode? What did you think of 'With All My Heart'? Loved it! Totally epic! Good, but not great An improvement from the past few episodes Mediocre Some parts really annoyed me! But acceptable... Still not getting any good development with only 4 episodes to go!!! Completely horrible See you all next week! Comments are always welcome. 21:06,12/1/2012 Some questions to ponder on... 1. When Morgana attacked Mordred and Merlin, why was Mordred knocked unconsious and Merlin was not?'''Merlin is definitely a great sorcerer, but in this moment he was a part of a plot hole. Just think of how he has been hit unconscious with magic more than once! Why was he suddenly able to avoid it this time? Did he have some sort of a special elixir or tincture at hand? '''2. Why was Gwen's enchantment broken so easily ? '''The funny thing is.. in the beginning of the episode Gaius says that the enchantment that was put on Gwen could last forever, and then suddenly removing it is so easy? I mean, I expected it to take much more time and dedication to be honest, considering it was such a powerful spell she was under. And it took about the same amount of time to take off as Uther's spell! Isn't that wear considering that so much more mandrakes were used on Gwen than on Uther. '''3. Why did Arthur, Gwen and Mordred forget about Merlin ? '''I am sure I was not the only one who thought that it was weird how at some point everyone seemed to forget where Merlin was, and later he just reappeared as if nothing had happened? I mean, I would have expected at least one of those three individuals to ask from him what had happened to him, if he was alright etc. It simply is not realistic how everything was suddenly back to normal. '''4. How is it possible that Arthur did not recognize Merlin ? '''Merlin, while being Dolma was still in some ways very similar to the way he is when he is Dragoon. How is it possible that Arthur did not recognize him? He did say he looked familiar, why did he not then suspect any further? I mean, surely the King of Camelot must have a better memory than that, especially when it comes to people he hates. '''5. Why did Merlin try to kill the Dochraid? The Docraid is not a nice person, but any magician should still consider that she is the oldest living sorceress. I in Merlin's place would have at least considered the fact that she is very old and has very much knowledge. Also, this makes her a very serious threat. Merlin really should have known better before he attempted to kill her. He should have at least asked more information about her from Gaius or something. 21:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts